sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupphire
Rupphire (also known as Garnet '''and '''Rubbaphire) is the canon shipping of Ruby and Sapphire, as confirmed by both Joe Johnston and Ian Jones-Quartey. Hints * In "Jailbreak", Ruby gets anxious searching for Sapphire. * In "Jailbreak", the two are very concerned over each other's well-being. * In "Jailbreak", Sapphire kisses Ruby on the cheek. * In "Jailbreak", Garnet's song states that they wish to remain fused forever. * In "Love Letters", Steven tells Connie that Garnet is a relationship, made of Ruby and Sapphire. * In "Keeping it Together", Garnet talks to herself as Ruby and Sapphire as individuals, rather than being one. * In "Keeping it Together", Garnet apologizes before almost defusing, showing that she does not want to be apart. * In "Keeping it Together", Garnet tells Steven that Ruby and Sapphire's love for each other allows her to stay together for so long. * Garnet's right eye is red, or Ruby's, while her left eye is blue, or Sapphire's. Ruby's gem is on the left hand, while Sapphire's is on the right. When Garnet wipes her tears with the hand on the same side of the eye with tears, it can be inferred that either Ruby or Sapphire is wiping the other's tears. * In "Keystone Motel", Ruby and Sapphire get into an argument with each other, causing them to separate. However, when they realize they are hurting Steven by fighting with each other, they make up and fuse back together. * In "Keystone Motel", Ruby wipes Sapphire's tears and calls her "My Laughy Sapphy". * In "Keystone Motel", Ruby began to repeatedly kiss Sapphire and they both giggled before refusing. * They don't seem to have a fusion dance, rather they are so in sync with one another that they can fuse at will. * Their relationship has been confirmed to be romantic. * "The Answer" was solely about how Ruby and Sapphire met and how Garnet was first formed. * In "The Answer", Ruby throws herself in front of Sapphire so Pearl wouldn't hurt her. They both end up fusing into Garnet for the first time. * In "The Answer", Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and dashes off the cloud arena before Ruby's gem would have been destroyed. * In "The Answer", both Ruby and Sapphire sing a duet "Something Entirely New". During the song we see Ruby and Sapphire develop an interest in each other. The song ends with them both slowly dancing around in the forest and fusing into Garnet for the second time. * As the song "Something Entirely New" ends, Ruby and Sapphire hum a melody similar to that of the song, "Stronger Than You." * In "Hit the Diamond", Ruby and Sapphire are holding hands as they unfuse. * In "Hit the Diamond", Sapphire kisses Ruby on the cheek as she tells her to act casual in front of the other Rubies. * In "Hit the Diamond", Ruby blushes and starts the sweat when she sees Sapphire in her "Sophie" disguise. * In "Hit the Diamond", Ruby and Sapphire flirt, causing Sapphire to miss the ball. * In "Hit the Diamond", Ruby is distracted by Sapphire during the baseball game. * In "Hit the Diamond", Sapphire has to be dragged away from the Ruby team's bench, as she is flirting with Ruby. * In "Hit the Diamond", Sapphire says that she only wants to look at Ruby, who replies that she can look at her when she's running for home. * In "Hit the Diamond", Sapphire leaps at Ruby, causing them to fuse. * In "Hit the Diamond", Garnet says that not all Rubies are dumb, which may be coming from the Sapphire side of her. * In "Gem Heist", Sapphire is confused and wondering why Ruby would call herself "disposable". * In "Gem Heist", Ruby is angry about Blue Diamond being called merciful due to the Diamond yelling at Sapphire in "The Answer". * In "That Will Be All", Ruby holds Sapphire's hand when she starts freezing up.